


IMPORTANT

by tris_tomlinson



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tris_tomlinson/pseuds/tris_tomlinson





	1. Chapter 1

so it's been a while since i've updated anything.

 

for a while i probably wont post any more.

 

i'm not sure if i'll delete my works off of here or not.

 

i've just simply run out of ideas. if someone would want to work with me and give me ideas and motivation to write, then sure i would continue.

 

but right now, no one is. the things i'm writing now are mainly poetry. i might post some here and there, but not often probably.

 

i will continue reading things and beta-ing things for people, but i don't know that i'll continue writing stories.

 

i'm just not in a good place mentally, and i've no time or motivation to write at all.

 

any poetry that is posted will most likely be found on my other account on ao3: [@tate_emmerson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tate_emmerson)

 

sorry, my dears.

 

take care of yourselves.

 

 

-Lou x


	2. PSA

PSA: THERE IS ONE STORY BEING POSTED THERE BUT THATS IT RIGHT NOW IDK WHAT ELSE TO TELL U  
I'LL PROBS BE ON THERE MORE OFTEN


End file.
